pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunrise! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Hanasaki Yurika~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our yamato nadeshiko idol, Hanasaki Yurika. ---- Yurika's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Yurika: Japan has always been my homeland since I was born. It feels like I'm connected to the country somehow. Really? In what way? Yurika: I feel grounded to it. I mean, everything I know about it, History and culture, it's always stuck in my head. I'm pretty good with swords too. You are also a samurai in training right? How is it like to be one? Yurika: I have to tell you guys, you need a whole lot of stamina and dedication. The trainings are so difficult, it's almost like it's the end of your life. Geez...that sounds tough. How were you able to face it? Yurika: Dedication and my vision. Why do I train to become a samurai? To protect my beloved sister. She may be many years older than me but she is quite a handful. Why protect your sister? Is she being hunted or something? Yurika: Not really. I just love her that's all. What's your dream? Yurika: My dream is to become a fully-fledged samurai to protect the people I care about, that includes my sister, Prism Force and everyone else. Any idols you look up to? Yurika: My older sister of course. If I'm good with swords, she is good at rhythm and beats. She is also strong...in her own way. What's your favorite brand? Why? Yurika: Dear Crown, the version Chili-senpai uses. It has an Asian theme and I like those. Any favorite coords from that brand? Yurika: I'm not good at remembering coord names but I have to say, the one that Chili-senpai wear as a casual coord. Why did you became an idol? Yurika: Seriously. Sometimes, you have to let curiosity get the best of you. My sister is all into this idol thing that I decided to check it out. It's also a way for me to get out of the harsh and painful samurai trainings that my Master gives me. Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Yurika: In every profession, whatever it is, you have to train. I want to become the best idol out there and I need to start from scratch. Luckily, Symphonata Pro is there to help me. What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Yurika: Each time I read other people's interviews, I feel, yes nervous. Now that I'm doing this myself, I feel a little confident. I want to say that this segment has helped me a lot and I recognized a lot of things too that I have disregarded at some point of my life. Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Yurika. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Yurika: Thank you but, you guys better watch out for my arrival. I'll be coming there as a sharp katana, slicing you off to pieces. Ahem, not literally. Ari: And that concludes Yurika's part of the interview. Now that is seven down and 19 more idols to go. ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews